Winter Flower's
by arissachin
Summary: Kepindahannya ke desa Konoha menurut Sasuke adalah keputusan yang terbaik, ia ingin kehidupannya tenang. Tapi, ketika ia melihat tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas barunya menjadi korban kekerasan orang tuanya ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan tenang lagi. Terutama ketika menyadari betapa miripnya gadis itu dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Sasusaku, drama romance arissa-chin 2013 production.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin pindah ke Konoha."

Ucapan si bungsu Uchiha membuat baik Ayah dan Ibunya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada putra mereka. Baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pemikiran sang putra bungsu. Anak bungsu mereka...terasa berubah.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya sang Ibu pada Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau pindah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya pelan. Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela di luar rumahnya. "…hanya bosan."

.

Benarkah alasannya Sasuke hanya itu?

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arissachin production 2013

_**Winter Flower **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : AU, Drama, Probably OOC**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I'm sorry I'm confessing right now. Thank you becoming my world. I love you._

_._

_._

**Chapter : Satu. **

**.**

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, rumah sederhana berwarna putih ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara ini. kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Hamparan tanah kosong yang terpenuhi salju ada di sana sini. Hanya rumah Paman Madara dan satu rumah berwarna putih berhalaman cukup luas yang ada di sini.

Desa Konoha –menurutnya lebih tepat di sebut desa di bandingkan kota, merupakan tempat tinggal kerabat jauh Ayahnya ini bisa di katakan cukup modern, namun memang tidak semodern kota Tokyo. Sepanjang jalannya tadi, ia tidak menemukan banyak mall, tidak seperti di Tokyo. Tempat ini jauh lebih tenang di bandingkan Tokyo di sana.

Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan jika ia berada di sini. Mungkin.

Suara bantingan di pintu serta suara debaman kencang membuat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya. Mata hitamnya menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah tersungkur jatuh di depan teras rumahnya. Gadis itu terus menundukan kepalanya, dan sepertinya gadis itu menangis. Bahu gadis itu bergetar, ia menghela nafasnya. Perlahan, gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya dan bangun. Tepat saat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, ia sepertinya sadar tengah di perhatikan. Tanpa sengaja matanya bersibobok dengan mata Sasuke.

Pertama kali perasaan seaneh ini muncul dalam dirinya, mata _emerald _itu menatapnya, terlihat kekagetan di mata itu –mungkin karena kejadian tadi yang tanpa sengaja di tonton oleh orang lain, tapi dengan cepat sang pemilik menutupi kekagetannya. Gadis yang berpakaian putih itu segera pergi seolah menghindari Sasuke.

"Nak Sasuke, ayo masuk!" seru Madara _Ji-san_.

Suara teriakan kerabat Ayahnya itu membuat dirinya segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tasnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah dua lantai itu.

Tidak ada niat sedikitpun bagi Sasuke untuk ikut campur, tapi… kenapa ia merasa aneh ya? Mata _emerald _gadis itu tidak menapakan kesedihan. Padahal, manusia macam apapun pasti sedih jika di usir –atau di lemparkan, dari rumahnya dengan cara sekasar itu.

Alih-alih sedih, gadis itu malah tidak memiliki semacam –apaya… mungkin kalau mengutip omongan si guru norak di sekolahnya dulu… sinar kehidupan (sumpah ia jijik mengucapkan kata itu) di dalam matanya.

Melihatnya, ia jadi ingat dengan sahabat lamanya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar anak lelaki itu di depan kelas dengan singkat. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tiap orang di kelas itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Semua anak perempuan di kelasnya menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Dengan wajah rupawan, suara rendah, serak, namun terdengar datar –dan tambahkan seksi, mata _onyx_ –hitam yang sangat menawan, dan juga rambut sehitam malam. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat mempesona di mata tiap orang yang memandangnya. Mirip dengan karakter kartun atau _manga _tampan yang mereka baca. Cowok itu memiliki karisma yang membuat tiap orang pasti menoleh bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melirik. Tapi, mungkin ada pengecualian bagi gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Sejak pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kakinya di kelas ini, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang ia temui kemarin. Gadis yang –ehem, di lemparkan dari teras rumahnya kemarin.

Seolah tidak sadar dengan kejadian di kelas ini, gadis itu justru sibuk memandangi pohon Sakura di luar kelas. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia bersikap seolah tak mempedulikan lelaki yang saat ini kemungkinan besar akan menjadi _Heartrobe_ terbaru di Konoha _Gakuen_. Berkali-kali Sasuke melihat gadis itu justru sibuk menghela nafasnya. Alih-alih memakai jaket yang mengetat mencetak tubuhnya –seperti kebanyakan gadis lain di sini, gadis itu justu memakai sebuah _sweater _kebesaran berwarna putih yang menutupi lekukan tubuhnya.

"Jadi, Uchiha-_san_…," kata guru bermata merah itu pelan. Ia membaca sekilas formulir yang dibawa pemuda itu. "Kau pindahan dari Tokyo?"

"Aa."

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?" guru itu menatapnya heran.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklaaaaaaaah. Kalau begitu silahkan kau duduk di…." Ia menggantung perkataannya. Kepalanya menjulur mencari bangku yang kosong. Lalu, mata merahnya menangkap sebuah bangku kosong di pojok belakang kelas. "Di samping Haruno Sakura. Sakura tolong angkat tanganmu."

Tak ada respon dari isi kelas, guru itu terlihat bingung. Muridnya jelas berada di kelas. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menjawab panggilan darinya?

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sekilas terlihat tersentak, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya. "_Ha'i_!" kata gadis itu dengan suara lantang.

Jadi, namanya Haruno Sakura?

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia menarik kursinya dan mendudukan bokongnya disamping gadis itu. Hidungnya mencium aroma stroberi menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, aroma yang lembut, tapi tidak tercium seperti parfum murahan. Katakan ini terdengar _absurd_, tapi Sasuke menyukai wanginya.

Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba saja menguar dari dalam dirinya.

Tanpa pemuda tampan itu sadari, ia mulai mengamatinya dari sudut matanya, gadis itu memiliki wajah yang manis, bukan sosok yang amat cantik, tapi lebih pantas jika di sebut manis. Tubuhnya tergolong kurus, terlihat dari cekungnya pipinya.

Sasuke lalu tertawa dalam hati, astaga…sejak kapan lelaki macam dia memperhatikan penampilan seorang gadis hah?

.

.

.

Suara pekikan beberapa murid perempuan entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke dengar. Lama-lama ia memang jengah juga mendengarnya. Setiap langkahnya, rasanya…semakin banyak gadis yang berteriak dan berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuknya.

Rupanya, baik gadis dalam kota sekecil Konoha, ataupun kota seperti Tokyo tetap sama saja.

Sasuke mengacuhkan suara-suara di sekelilingnya, dan dalam diam ia berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Sejak tadi, gadis itu terlihat menjelaskan semuanya sesingkat-singkatnya, dan menghindari kontak ataupun obrolan dengan Sasuke.

Yah, karena kebetulan Sasuke juga bukan tipe orang yang senang berbicara maka perjalanan mereka kebanyakan terisi oleh keheningan saja. Sedari tadi, mata hitamnya memperhatikan punggung kecil Sakura dalam diam. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh, dan terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu ragu sejak awal mereka berjalan-jalan di sekeliling sekolah. Haruno Sakura sangat jelas terlihat keberatan ketika dirinya di tugaskan mengantarkan Sasuke berkeliling sekolah.

Ah, toh bukan ia yang memintanya mengantarkan bukan? Jadi, ini bukan salahnya. Salahkan guru mereka ok?

Haruno Sakura membimbingnya berbelok ke sebuah lorong kecil, ia lalu menaiki tangga yang entah mengarah kemana –menurutnya ke atas sekolah sih, begitu mereka sampai di puncak tangga, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggerakan kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu kayu itu. Udara dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya begitu gadis itu membukakan pintu tersebut.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan, seolah-olah udara dingin itu tidak mengganggunya –padahal serius itu dingin sekali. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak gemeletuk. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahan dengan udara sedingin ini. Ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah berada jauh di depannya. Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu memiliki maksud lain dengan mengajaknya kemari.

"Uchiha-_san_," panggilnya pelan.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau tetanggaku," gumamnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Kentara sekali gadis itu terlihat bimbang untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Walaupun gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya –dan cenderung dingin malah, Sasuke yakin Sakura bukan orang yang sesederhana yang terlihat di luarnya. "Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan pada siapapun masalah yang kemarin."

"Aku bukan orang semacam itu."

Jawaban lelaki itu membuat Sakura mendongakan kepalanya. Lelaki yang sekepala lebih tinggi dibandingnya itu memang tidak terlihat seperti orang yang banyak berbicara. Tapi, hal yang kemarin membuatnya sedikit banyak ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin ada satu orangpun di sekolahnya yang mengetahui rahasianya itu.

"Baiklah," Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu membungkuk singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Sakura dengan cepat berjalan, berusaha pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama di sini, ia ingin berusaha sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu.

"Haruno," ujar lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?" Sakura yang berada 3 langkah di belakang Sasuke menolak menghadapnya. Ia tetap memunggungi lelaki itu.

"Bibirmu bengkak, lebih baik kau berhati-hati."

Haruno Sakura tersentak, ia tidak pernah mengira ada orang yang akan mengetahui hal ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, dirinya tiba-tiba di selimuti perasaan cemas. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu cepat menebak hal seperti itu. Padahal… Orang-orang di sekelilingnya belum tentu menyadari hal seperti ini.

Dan, Sasukepun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati Haruno Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu terus mengikuti langkah pemuda itu hingga Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga dan tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak menuju bibirnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit ketika jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Tamparan dari Bibi Tsunade tadi pagi memang sangat keras, bibirnya saja sampai sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Padahal, ia sudah memakaikan bedak di pipi dan bibirnya. Harusnya, itu tidak terlihatkan?

Sakura mendesah pelan.

Sepertinya ia harus memakai bedak yang lebih tebal.

.

.

.

Jemari Sasuke memetik senar gitarnya. Ia memainkan lagu yang pernah ia asal-asalan buat dulu bersama dengan Suigetsu, sayangnya ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan lagu itu. Bibirnya menggumamkan nada lagu itu dengan suara rendah. Malam ini, ia kembali di tinggalkan oleh Paman Madara.

Paman dari sisi Ayahnya itu tergolong orang yang cukup menyebalkan. Berisik, konyol, kekanakan. Cih, sebenarnya ia bingung. Apakah orang ini termasuk keturunan Uchiha? Sikapnya sangat bukan Uchiha. Terlalu –

–**BRAAAAK!**

Suara bantingan dan pukulan membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Dari beranda kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2, ia bisa melihat kamar Sakura yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarnya. Entah merupakan kebetulan, atau bukan, tapi kamar Sakura yang ada berandanya juga memiliki pintu geser yang membuat dirinya bisa melihat seisi ruangan itu jika tidak di tutup oleh pintunya atau tirai.

Dan pemandangan di dalam kamar Sakura membuat mata hitam Sasuke memancarkan kekagetan. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terlihat memakai celana selutut dan kaos berwarna putih, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke kaget. Tapi, memar-memar mengerikan yang ada di lengan dan kakinya.

Kepala Sakura terus-terusan menunduk tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu terlihat memukul Sakura dengan kayu yang ia bawa, pukulannya bisa di bilang terhitung cukup keras, ia lalu melemparkan tongkatnya asal-asalan, lalu ia menampar gadis itu dan memukul tubuhnya lagi. Lagi. Dan, lagi. Membuat Sasuke merenyit dan memandang ngeri ke arah dua orang tersebut.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KUBERI MAKAN ANAK SIALAN! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!" maki wanita itu sebelum membantingkan pintu kamar Sakura.

Alis Sasuke saling bertemu, ia merenyit heran. Apa yang tengah wanita berambut pirang itu lakukan pada Sakura? Memangnya apa yang sudah di lakukan Sakura sampai wanita itu memukulinya habis-habisa begitu?

Sasuke menaruh gitarnya di samping kursinya. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pagar berandanya. Ia memegangi pagar itu, dan mulutnya membuka hendak memanggil gadis itu. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya berhenti.

Uchiha Sasuke tersentak, ia merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia bisa jadi sok peduli pada orang begitu. Dari dulu ia bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Bahkan dulu ketika ia mendapati Karin hendak di _bully _oleh _senpai_nya, Sasuke malah diam dan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

Dia tipe orang pasif yang tidak akan mencampuri urusan orang lain, kecuali jika memang terpaksa. Entah apa yang sudah Sakura Haruno lakukan hingga membuat bocah Tokyo kita ini menjadi sangat sok peduli –dan sok pahlawan tambahkan.

Seingatnya dirinya hanya pernah sekali membela seseorang.

Pandangan Sasuke melunak, ia mendengus geli. Mungkin, inilah alasan mengapa dirinya jadi sok ikut campur begini. Mungkin… karena ia melihat sosok gadis bermata lavender itu dalam diri Sakura. Melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang pernah sangat ia sayangi dalam diri gadis itu.

Suara benda terjatuh –yang sepertinya sapu, membuatnya tertarik lagi ke dunia nyata. Matanya memandangi gadis itu, ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, Sakura terlihat kaget mendapati Sasuke tengah menemukannya dalam keadaan yang memalukan –lagi. Mata hitam Sasuke tidak mendapati mata gadis itu memerah, atau bengkak, atau pertanda apapun yang mengarahkan pada kesimpulan gadis itu menangis. Tapi, ia malah menemukan gadis itu terlihat gugup –dan kesakitan.

Pertama-tama Sasuke jelas ragu untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Namun, keheningan yang perlahan-lahan berubah semakin canggung membuat dirinya berinisiatif mencairkan keadaan.

"_Daijoubuka_*?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Mata gadis itu menggelap, ia seolah-olah baru tersadar. Sakura membuang mukanya, ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu gesernya. Ia memandang tidak suka ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

**Blam**.

Dan pintu itupun menutup dengan sukses dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri memandangi bayangan Sakura di balik pintu itu. Sakura masih terlihat berdiri memunggungi pintu itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa bayangannya masih terlihat oleh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Sakura terlihat merosot jatuh, dan Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa bahunya bergetar. Sakura menangis.

Walaupun gadis itu berlaku kasar padanya tadi, tapi mau tidak mau ia merasa kasihan juga pada gadis itu. Karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak sesederhana yang terlihat di luar. Seingatnya di sekolah tadi, gadis itu tidak dekat dengan siapapun, dan terlihat tidak memiliki teman di sini. Uchiha Sasuke yang kadar kemanusiaannya sama seperti emas dalam perhiasan imitasi pertama kali merasa kasihan.

Ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang mampu melindunginya, seperti dirinya melindungi Hinata dulu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia paling benci ikut campur urusan orang.

_Tapi, kali ini ia harus turun tangan juga sepertinya._

.

.

.

"Langsung pulang ya Sasuke!" seru Madara dari dalam rumah.

"Hn," gumam pemuda itu –ia tidak peduli Madara mendengar atau tidak.

Uchiha muda itu buru-buru memakai sepatunya dan mengeratkan syalnya juga mengancingkan mantel hitamnya. Setelah meyakinkan ia tidak ketinggalan apapun ia segera keluar dari rumah. Ia mengeluarkan sepedahnya –salahkan Paman Madara yang memilihkan sekolah yang jauh dan tidak ada yang bisa mengantarnya memakai mobil.

Padahal udara dingin sekali, dia paling malas keluar dari selimutnya kalau begini.

Ia menuntun sepedanya keluar dari halaman rumah Paman Madara, ia lalu menaiki jok sepeda itu, dan saat ia hendak mengayuh pedalnya, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke arah sekolah mereka. Gadis itu nampaknya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk, gadis itu mulai berjalan.

Sebuah pikiran untuk mengajak Sakura ikut bersamanya naik sepedah sempat terlintas, namun pikiran itu ia tepis dengan cepat. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Ia tidak mungkin mengajak gadis itu, dekat saja tidak. Bisa-bisa ia disangka _stalker_.

Alih-alih mengajak Sakura bersama dengannya, Sasuke memilih menjaga jarak dan mengayuh sepedahnya dengan pelan. Ia mengikuti Sakura dengan pelan, takut-takut gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Matanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Dan, ingatan tentang bagaimana wanita berambut pirang itu memukuli Sakura membuat dirinya merenyit.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri, Ibu macam apa yang tega memukuli anaknya seperti itu?

Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam tangan hitamnya, helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya saat melihat pukul berapa saat ini.

**07.50 A.M.**

Sepertinya ia akan terlambat.

**Dan membeku.**

.

.

.

"Beraninya kalian terlambat!" seru Ibiki.

Guru yang memang sangat galak itu terlihat makin menyeramkan. Matanya beralih menatap dua orang itu satu sama lain.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura pelan. "Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi sekali lagi _sensei_."

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Dan kau…," Ibiki yang awalnya menatap Sakura dengan lembut, kali ini melotot galak pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menggerutu dalam hati karena diskriminasi berlebih yang terjadi ini. "Kau Uchiha, sudah di sekolah lamamu catatan kenakalanmu banyak sekali. Sekarang kau mau mengacau lagi di sini!"

"Hn."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melirik dari sudut matanya pada Sasuke. Sakura yang hari ini terlambat karena Tsunade menyuruhnya mengepel seluruh rumah dulu, baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia tiba terlambat bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu baru tahu pemuda itu ada di belakangnya tepat ketika Ibiki memaki-maki nama keluarga Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya.

"Kau tinggal di distrik apa Sakura?" tanya Ibiki.

"Distrik Akari _sensei_," terang Sakura.

"Dan kau Uchiha?" matanya beralih melirik Sasuke. "Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Sama," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berbarengan seperti ini? Kalian pasangan kekasih ya?" selidik Ibiki.

"Bu–"

"Sudah-sudah, aku mengerti kalian masih muda tapi jangan seperti ini! Telat saja bersama-sama," Ibiki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, sepulang sekolah kalian di hukum membereskan salju-salju yang menumpuki jalanan di halaman sekolah. Mengerti?"

"_Ha'i sensei_," ujar mereka bersama-sama.

Guru itu lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi dengan tangan yang bersilangan di dadanya juga tidak lupa dengan dumelannya tentang bagaimana menjijikannya romansa masa muda itu.

Kedua orang itu terdiam sepeninggalan Ibiki. Sakura akhirnya merupakan orang pertama yang berinisiatif meninggalkan lapangan itu duluan, dan Sasuke menyusulnya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Sakura oleng sedikit, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa dengan gadis itu?

"Kau sakit?"

Langkah Sakura berhenti gadis itu lalu memutar tubuhnya, matanya melotot galak pada Sasuke. Tapi, di bandingkan itu, Sasuke lebih memperhatikan warna kulit wajah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat begitu pucat hari ini. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya berkulit putih, sekarang malah terlihat seperti mayat dengan warna kulit yang terlalu pucat itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu Uchiha-_san_," ucap Sakura jengkel. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke tidak suka. "Apa perkataanku kurang jelas?"

"Jika kau pingsan, akulah orang yang akan di susahkan."

"Kalau begitu maaf telah menyusahkanmu, Uchiha-_san_ tapi sungguh ini bukan urusanmu," ujar Sakura dengan nada sok merendah. Ia lalu mendengus, dan memutar tubuhnya. "Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari diriku Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lagi. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah di suruh jauh-jauh dari seorang gadispun. Dan tidak ada satu orang gadispun yang pernah menyuruhnya jauh-jauh. Sakura mungkin adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sama dinginnya dengan dirinya.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, namun gadis itu tetap enggan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku," Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke yakin, gadis itu pasti cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud perkataannya.

.

.

.

Cekikikan-cekikikan terdengar di luar ruangan kelasnya, gadis-gadis dari kelas-kelas lain itu terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Sasuke jelas bukanlah orang yang tolol, walaupun ia termasuk pada orang yang dingin dan cuek, tapi ia sadar sekali bahwa gadis-gadis itu menatapnya.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, keadaan selalu begini.

Suara benda-benda yang terjatuh membuat Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura terlihat memegangi lengan atasnya dan mengaduh pelan. Shion yang berada di sisinya terlihat kebingungan, si bungsu Uchiha ini akhirnya memutuskan menghampiri mereka begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah mengaduh itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau kenapa Haruno?" tanya Shion panik. "Akukan hanya menepukmu pelan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf akan aku bereskan," ujar Sakura pelan, ia lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Ia menekuk kakinya dan mengambili alat-alat yang tanpa segaja ia jatuhkan tadi. Sebuah tangan besar menghentikan kegiatannya, kepalanya terangkat dan ia menemukan Sasuke tengah membantunya membereskan peralatan-peralatan ini.

Lelaki itu bahkan tetap sok keren di mata Sakura. Untuk apa ia membantu Sakura? Ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan lelaki populer itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"…"

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Sakura tanpa sengaja menampik tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengambil sapu yang ada di genggamannya dengan cukup keras. Orang-orang terlihat menahan nafasnya ketika Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan alat-alat kebersihan itu, beberapa gadis bahkan mulai memandang tidak suka pada Sakura. "Aku –"

"Aku hanya membantu, salah?" Sasuke dengan tenang memandang mata Sakura secara langsung.

Dengan mengabaikan tatapan heran yang hampir semua orang lemparkan padanya, Sasuke kembali memunguti benda-benda yang terlempar tadi. Ia lalu menaruh benda-benda itu di dalam lemari penyimpanan kelasnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya, ia mengambil tas hitamnya dan membawanya. Ia lalu menatap datar Sakura.

"Jangan lupa dengan hukuman dari Ibiki."

Dan, iapun akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam bilik kamar kecil. Ia menarik nafas cemas, perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka mantel, sweater, dan jaketkuningnya, sehingga membuat kemeja putihnya terlihat. Sebenarnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak mau memakai jaket bertumpuk-tumpuk macam begini.

"A-aah…," rintih Sakura.

Saat ia membuka sweaternya, tanpa sengaja jemarinya menyentuh luka memar berwarna ungu mengerikan itu. Sapu bambu yang di pakai Bibi Tsunade kemarin memukulnya terlalu kencang. Inilah yang membuatnya tadi mengaduh di kelas dan menimbulkan kegaduhan tadi.

Perutnya terasa begitu perih, Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya sayang. Mungkin, ini efek dari dirinya yang tidak makan tadi pagi. Hah, Bibi Tsunade marah karena pakaiannya lupa disetrika oleh Sakura, maka dari itulah ia tidak di berikan sarapan tadi pagi.

Dan, ia tidak di berikan uang jajan.

Sialnya, ia harus menghemat. Walaupun ia punya uang, tapi ia harus tahan. Uang itu untuk keperluannya nanti kuliah, ia harus menabung sedikit-sedikit agar bisa lepas dari Bibi Tsunade.

Bicara tentang kejadian di kelas tadi mengingatkannya dengan pemuda itu lagi. Entitas Haruno itu menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke kali ini ikut campur lagi dengan urusannya, ia jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang sok peduli dengannya. Ia tidak butuh bantuan siapapun, pemuda itu hanya membuatnya semakin sulit saja.

Berbicara soal Sasuke…

Kemarin, Sasuke memergokinya di pukuli oleh Tsunade.

Ah, ya… Mungkin Sasuke bukannya sok pahlawan, tapi ia kasihan pada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu lalu tertawa lirih, kenapa ia harus di kasihani? Ia tidak butuh di kasihani siapapun. Ia tidak butuh pandangan menjijikan yang di lemparkan padanya.

'_Dasar menyebalkan_,' batin Sakura.

Suara pintu toilet yang terbuka membuat Sakura kaget, bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat tubuhnya yang penuh memar ini! Seketika ia teringat, tidak mungkin mereka melihatnya, toh ia ada di dalam bilik toilet. Bodoh.

"Dasar menyebalkan ya si Haruno itu…" ujar suara manja seseorang. "Dia berani-beraninya melakukan hal seperti itu pada Uchiha Sasuke! Padahalkan uuuh, siapa gitu yang tidak mau di perlakukan semanis itu oleh Uchiha-_kun_!"

"Hahaha, iya ya," suara lain menimpali. "Dasar munafik, padahal aku yakin dia melakukan hal itu untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha-_kun_! Uchiha-_kun_ yang dingin itu keren sekali! Tapi, Uchiha-_kun_ yang perhatian seperti tadi juga membuat jantungku berdetak kencang!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, sepertinya ia telah memiliki musuh baru di sekolah.

"Uchiha itu punya aura dingin, dan berbahaya yang seksi! Eh eh eh!" seorang gadis yang ia yakini sebagai Tayuya –iblis wanita kejam di Konoha _Gakuen_, menimpali dengan nada licik. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran pada si Haruno itu!"

"Beri pelajaran bagaimana?"

Haruno muda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm, rahasia! Nanti ku beri tahu! Sudah yuk kita keluar, maskaraku sudah benar nih! Hihihi, semoga Sasuke bisa memperhatikan kecantikanku ya di bandingkan si itik buruk rupa itu!"

_**Blam**_.

Gadis itu lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu toilet, tubuhnya merosot pelan, ia tertawa agar tangisannya tidak keluar. Tapi, rasanya percuma. Bahkan setelah ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan dirinya, toh ia tetap menangis juga. Rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya membuat suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang kulakukan sampai orang-orang begitu membenciku…" lirih Sakura.

Ia tertawa lirih, apakah yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya sih hingga orang-orang begitu membencinya? Apa salahnya sebenarnya? Demi _Kami-sama_, ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

**T**_o _B_e _Co**n**_t_in**u**_e_.

.

.

.

*Daijoubuka? : Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

Hehehe, akhirnya beres juga ^^

Jadi, bagaimana? :-) Drama baru dari Arisa hehehe :D

[Tuesday, 18th December 2012]

Salam,

.

.

.

Arissa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke membersihkan salju-salju yang menumpuk di halaman sekolahnya sendirian, sesekali ia melirik ke arah tangga keluar dari gedung sekolah. Namun, ia tidak menemukan orang lain yang melewati tangga itu. Entah helaan nafas yang ke berapa kali, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk berkonsentrasi menyingkirkan salju-salju brengsek ini saja.

Seolah teringat, ia menatap galak sekop besar yang ia pegang yang ia pegang. Ya ampun, apakah Uchiha Sasuke berpikir dengan memelototi benda besar itu, sang sekop akan membersihkan salju-salju di halaman sekolah dengan sendirinya?

Cih, dan sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi tukang bersih-bersih begini?

Dan, demi Kami-sama ia sudah membeku.

.

'_Kemana sih Haruno!_'

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arissachin production 2013

_**Winter Flower's **_© Arissachin

**WARNING : AU, Drama, Probably OOC**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I'm sorry I'm conffesing right now. Thank you becoming my world. I love you._

_._

_._

_**Bab : dua.**_

.

Sasuke melempar asal salju yang menutupi jalanan halaman sekolahnya. Udara terasa begitu dingin, ia bahkan bisa melihat uap yang keluar dari nafasnya di udara. Berkali-kali ia melemparkan syal merahnya melewati leher, namun syal itu tetap saja turun. Dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Jengkel sekali.

Kenapa semua hal terasa begitu mengganggunya begini?

Tapi, sungguh udara memang begitu dingin, membuat dirinya pusing, dan uring-uringan. Uh, musim salju begini jelas bisa membuat manusia manapun –termasuk dirinya, membeku. Dan, ia benci sekali udara dingin.

Suara antara logam dan semen yang beradu dengan kasar mengganggunya, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan gadis sekaligus tetangganya itu tengah menunduk sambil menyekop salju dengan asal. Alisnya mengkerut, apa yang tengah di lakukan gadis itu? Pikiran negatif muncul satu persatu di kepalanya. Ia berpikir sebegitu tidak inginnyakah bersama dengan Sasuke lebih lama sehingga gadis itu terlihat tidak rela melakukan hukumannya.

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura seraya menyeret skopnya. Mata hitamnya memandangi gadis yang kelihatannya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia tiba di hadapan gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusnya. Sakura masih tidak menatap Sasuke, gadis itu masih menunduk dan terus menerus menyingkirkan salju itu tanpa henti. Padahal jelas terlihat bagian yang di sekopnya sudah bersih.

"Bukan urusanmu itu kata kesukaanmu ya?" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Pergi sana."

Alis kanan Sasuke naik, tanda dirinya kesal. Seorang Uchiha sepertinya jelas bukan orang yang memiliki kadar kesabaran yang tinggi. Belakangan, sikap kasar gadi itu memang tidak pernah mengganggunya. Tapi, entah mengapa kali ini ia benar-benar kesal. Mungkin, akibat dari udara yang amat dinginlah yang menyebabkannya mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ia bahkan tidak sempat pikirkan dulu.

"Pantas saja tidak ada orang yang mau berteman denganmu," ujar Sasuke kejam. "Kau orang yang mengerikan."

Ketika gadis itu berhenti dan terdiam di tempat, Sasuke langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia bisa berkata sekejam itu! Astaga! Padahal dirinya sudah berjanji akan belajar menguasai tempramennya! Tapi sekarang ia justru membuat keadaan memburuk. _Baka_.

"Haruno –"

"Jadi begitu ya…" gadis itu terdengar mendengus. Ia memegangi gagang sekopnya dengan lebih erat, sebuah tawa lirih terdengar keluar dari bibir sang hawa. Haruno itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan gugup. "Kenapa semua orang berpikiran kejam tentang diriku…"

"Haruno…" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak mengambil sekop yang di pegangi oleh Sakura.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak begitu merasakan setetes cairan bening yang jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya. Matanya membelalak, bahu Sakura terlihat bergetar, isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Ketika gadis itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sekop itu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya perasaan bersalah mulai menggerayangi diri Sasuke. Mata _onyx_nya melunak memandangi tubuh kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah kubuat pada kalian? Apa aku salah…apa aku salah…melindungi diriku agar tidak terluka lagi?" isak Sakura.

Lama kelamaan tangisan Sakura terdengar makin keras, pemuda itu makin bingung. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada gadis manapun yang mengisak dan menangis dengan terang-terangan bahkan sampai begini di hadapannya, dan ia jelas bukanlah orang paling ahli menenangkan hal-hal seperti ini.

Begitu gadis itu berjongkok dengan posisi kepala yang tenggelam di antara kedua lututnya, Sasuke mengerang rendah.

"Haruno…" erang Sasuke. Dan, dalam sekali hentak tangannya meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus punggung Sakura dengan canggung. Berharap agar gadis itu lebih tenang. "Berhenti menangis."

Gadis itu masih bergumam tidak jelas, beberapa kalimat yang Sasuke bisa dengar adalah "_Bibi_", "_Yang lain_", "_Kesalahan_", dan yang lainnya tidak jelas. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

Gerakan di bagian depan tubuhnya membuat Sasuke tersentak. Kenapa ia memeluk Sakura? _Hell,_ dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan begitu mudahnya. Tapi–

–isakan gadis itu malah mengeras. Dan sumpah, itu terdengar makin mengganggunya.

Apa lagi yang ia harus lakukan agar gadis ini diam sih!

Ia tidak pernah ahli menenangkan orang manapun.

Tapi, sebuah suara mampu menghentikan tangisan Sakura, dan lebih tepatnya membuat keduanya terdiam.

Mata Sakura melotot menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia lalu mendorong dada Sasuke, dan menunduk malu. Gadis itu merutuki kesalahannya satu persatu dalam hati. Pertama, kenapa ia bisa menangis di hadapan orang asing begini! Dan bagaimana bisa–

–**perutnya keroncongan di saat yang tidak tepat?**

_KRIUUUUUK._

"… lapar?"

.

.

Sakura memandangi ubi bakar di depannya dengan pandangan ragu, ia menundukan kepalanya malu-malu. Dari ujung matanya ia melirik Sasuke ragu-ragu, pemuda itu terlihat asik dengan ubi bakar yang tengah ia makan. Mulutnya menggelembung, sepertinya Sasuke juga kelaparan.

"Makan," ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh, ia kembali menggigit dan mengunyah lagi.

"Terima kasih," Sakura mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Kukira kau tidak mengetahui kata lain selain '_bukan urusanmu_'," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada dingin. Menyadari bagaimana ia terdengar barusan, Sasuke buru-buru meralat. "Maksudku, bukan aku ingin –"

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak bermaksud begitukan?" Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Hn."

"Maaf tadi aku menangis," gumam Sakura. Ia menggigit ubi bakarnya dan mengunyah dengan cepat. "Aku biasanya tidak pernah seperti itu."

Kemudian hening lagi.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasana di sekeliling mereka. Cuaca musim dingin sebenarnya membuat keduanya beku. Berdiam diri di tangga di depan pintu belakang sekolah jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tapi, kalau masuk dan menemukan gadis-gadis cerewet itu meneriakan namanya rasanya jelas lebih baik dia mati kedinginan di luar begini. Berbicara soal mati kedinginan, hukuman dari Ibiki menurutnya keterlaluan. Hukuman yang rasanya tidak masuk akal.

Apa pihak sekolah mau mereka mati kedinginan?

"Kenapa…"

Membran timpaninya mendengar suara pelan seseorang. Atensi adam itu menyadari siapa yang mengeluarkan suaranya kali ini. Gadis kecil yang pendiam itulah yang mengeluarkan suaranya –dan membuatnya heran karena menurutnya Haruno ini bukan tipe orang yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa… kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal, aku sudah begitu kasar," ujar Sakura pelan.

Keheninganpun melanda, Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, ia berhenti mengunyah ubinya dan berpikir. Alisnya mengkerut, kenapa ya ia baik? Memangnya ini baik? Menyadari bahwa ia juga tidak punya jawabannya, Uchiha Sasuke lalu akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke seraya mengangkat alisnya. Tidak melihat gerakan mengangkat bahunya mungkin.

"Mungkin karena kau mirip dengan Hinata," ujarnya acuh. Ia lalu menggigit ubinya lagi.

"Hinata siapa?" Sakura menoleh. Gadis itu lalu menyadari dirinya terkesan begitu ikut campur, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak boleh berlaku tidak sopan begitu pada orang lain. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia itu sahabatku sejak kecil, dan keadaannya, kurang lebih, " ia berdeham pelan berharap kata-kata selanjutnya terdengar tidak kurang ajar. "Sama sepertimu."

"Ah…" Sakura tersenyum tipis menyadari maksud Sasuke dengan keadaannya Hinata itu. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Tokyo," pemuda itu terlihat makin singkat menjawab.

Dan, Sakura tahu itu tanda bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menggali lagi lebih dalam.

"Oh."

Mereka lalu memakan ubi mereka dalam keheningan kembali. Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan, dan plastik dari ubi bakar itu. Perlahan-lahan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya sedikit demi sedikit semakin dekat. Ah, permainan sang takdir bukan?

"Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih…"

Mungkin ini awal yang baru bukan?

.

.

.

Sakura menatap figura di tangannya dengan sendu, jarinya mengusap wanita berambut pirang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Mati-matian dirinya menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Ia begitu merindukan Ibunya. Sudah nyaris 3 tahun Ibunya meninggalkannya.

"_Kaa-chan, _Sakura kangen," ia tersenyum lemah. "Kalau saja dulu mobil brengsek itu tidak bertingkah macam-macam, mungkin_ Kaa-chan _masih di sini ya?"

Ingatan tentang kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya dan Ibunya membuat dirinya mendadak di dera perasaan ngeri. Memori tentang bagaimana berputar-putarnya mobil itu, jeritan Ibunya, dan juga air yang perlahan memenuhi kerongkongannya membuat dirinya tercekat. Semua itu bagaikan ketakutan yang tak'an pernah hilang dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

2 tahun yang lalu Haruno Kizashi menikah kembali dengan Senju Tsunade, setelah menikah Ayahnya langsung pergi lagi melaut, meninggalkan dirinya dengan Tsunade. Awalnya, ya Sakura sangat menyukai Tsunade. Wanita itu tampak cantik bahkan di awal umur 40 tahunannya, ia baik, cantik, dan cerdas. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapatkan seorang sosok Ibu yang begitu sempurna? Tapi, siapa sangka kisah-kisah yang ia biasanya baca dalam buku cerita menjadi kenyataan. Wanita berambut pirang itu ternyata membencinya.

Katakan ini klise, tapi sungguh ia merasa bagaikan Cinderella.

Memang Tsunade memperlakukannya begitu baik di tahun pertama pernikahannya dengan Kizashi. Ia memperlakukan Sakura layaknya putri sendiri. Membuat Sakura perlahan-lahan menyayanginya, walaupun ia tetap tidak bisa memanggilnya Ibu. Walaupun awalnya keberatan, Tsunade sepertinya mengerti.

Semenjak peringatan meninggalnya Ibunya tahun lalu, Tsunade sepertinya berubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan tak ia kenali. Wanita itu jadi sering mabuk-mabukan, memukulinya, dan berjudi.

"CEPAT KEMARI GADIS BRENGSEK!"

"Ya, Bibi!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

Ia berlari-lari kecil dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu, tempat Ibu tirinya itu berada. Alih-alih berpandang mata, ia malah bertemu tangan kanan Tsunade. Ia terhempas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Pipi kirinya terasa begitu sakit, ia ragu tamparan itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas.

"KENAPA KAU BISA DI HUKUM HAH!" teriaknya. Matanya melotot mengerikan. "MAU MEMBUAT ULAH? SOK JAGO? DASAR GADIS TOLOL!"

Gadis bermata hijau itu memilih menutup matanya erat-erat, walaupun sudah entah berapa ratus kali di maki-maki oleh Ibu tirinya, tetap saja ada sebuah rasa menyakitkan setiap kali mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Ia harus sabar. Harus sabar. Demi Ayahnya.

"_Gomen ne_,_*_" gumam Sakura pelan.

Dan sebuah tangan menarik gadis itu berdiri dengan kasar, mata hijaunya langsung di suguhi pandangan mata tidak fokus Tsunade, aroma bir tercium dari nafasnya, dan terdengar deru nafas yang tidak terkendali. Harusnya Sakura tahu lebih cepat kalau Ibu tirinya mabuk.

Ia menarik-narik rambutnya kasar dan menarik-nariknya.

Walaupun dalam hati ia menjerit-jerit meminta segala hal ini di hentikan, tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Karena, ia tahu jika ia melakukan hal itu semua ini bukannya Tsunade akan berhenti, tapi malah wanita itu akan semakin murka. Jadi… saat ini setidaknya ia harus tahan.

"DASAR GADIS BRENGSEK! KAU TERLALU SIBUK MEMIKIRKAN IBUMU YANG MEMBUSUK DI DALAM TANAH! SANA! MASUK KAMARMU! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUBERI MAKAN MALAM!" maki Tsunade sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya hendak mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan benda itu, wanita itu berbalik kembali ke arahnya dan melemparkan _remote _televisi ke kepalanya. "PERGI SANA ANAK SIALAN!"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah, ia lalu mengangguk pelan dan buru-buru berlari masuk kamarnya. Begitu sampai ia langsung mengunci kamarnya, _plus _dengan selot tambahan dengan cepat. Takut-takut Tsunade masuk dan memukulinya kembali.

Tubuhnya merosot membelakangi pintu kayu kamarnya.

Kadang kala, dirinya menanyai dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak mengadukan saja segala hal ini pada Kizashi. Tapi, ia tahu…ia tidak mungkin mengadukan Ibu tirinya pada ketika hubungannya dengan sang Ayah makin merenggang akibat kematian Ibunya. Walaupun ia tahu Ayahnya mungkin saat ini menyalahkannya atas kematian sang Ibu, Kizashi tetaplah Kizashi. Ia adalah Ayah Sakura, dan Sakura menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Ia tidak mau membuat Ayahnya khawatir.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura merangkak ke arah pintu kaca balkonnya, ia menyingkap sedikit gordengnya dan kemudian ia memandangi kamar di sebrang kamarnya. Senyuman miris terulas di bibirnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, mata hijau redupnya memandangi kamar di sebrangnya dengan tatapan ragu.

Pemuda itu… _Uchiha Sasuke._

Entah mengapa, perhatian yang di tunjukan oleh Sasuke membuat hatinya terkadang menghangat. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti seorang dengan kepribadian sedingin es, tapi Sakura seolah bisa merasakan kehangatan yang hendak di sampaikan oleh Sasuke padanya.

Ia yakin, pemuda itu –

…_adalah orang yang baik._

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_san_, anda ingin mendaftar di klub mana?"

Pemuda yang merupakan ketua kelasnya tengah berdiri di depan meja Sasuke. Orang yang namanya entah siapa –_hell _ia tidak berminat mengingatnya, terlihat begitu sopan. Cih, Sasuke selalu membenti tipikal _teacher pet _begini.

"Pergi."

"Eh?" mata pemuda itu terlihat membelalak. "Maksud anda?"

"Aku tidak peduli mau masuk kemana," Sasuke menatapnya dingin. "Pergi sana."

"Ta-tapi," ia terlihat tergagap ketika di berikan pandangan dingin Uchiha muda itu. "Kata Gay-_sensei_, anda setidaknya harus masuk ke salah satu Klub."

"Lalu, apa peduliku."

"Itu untuk nilai akhir, jika anda tidak masuk kedalam klub nilai akhir ekstrakulikuler anda mungkin kurang, dan –"

"Berisik."

"Eh?" ia menatap Sasuke seolah meminta ia mengulangi perkataannya. "Maaf?"

"Berisik brengsek," tukas Sasuke menatap galak orang itu. Jangan salahkan dia karena dia bertindak begitu. Serius, orang ini menyebalkan.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi…"

"…"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, ketua kelas itu segera menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih menatapi lapangan sekolahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuninglah yang selalu ia lihat di halaman itu setiap pulang sekolah, dari ia pertama kali tiba di sekolah ini hingga saat ini. Tapi, yang aneh inikan jam pelajaran, mengapa ia sudah ada di sana? Dan yang lebih aneh sekarang itu musim dingin. Idiot macam apa yang tahan berdingin-dingin di luar sana? Walaupun udara mulai menghangat tapi sebagai informasi saja, salju masih ada dimana-mana.

Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, dari ujung matanya ia bisa melirik orang berambut kuning itu sepertinya sibuk berlatih. Walaupun permainannya bisa di bilang payah, tapi Sasuke mau tak mau mengakui ketekunannya.

Hm, apa Uzumaki Naruto masih mengingatnya ya?

.

.

.

Sakura menatap guru di depan kelasnya dengan jengah, guru Gay mengumumkan bahwa murid kelasnya harus mengikuti tes renang hari sabtu –yakni 2 hari dari sekarang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menatap bosan gurunya.

'_Mengapa harus renang sih? _' batinnya.

Ia takut air jujur saja, itulah alasan mengapa setiap kali ada jam untuk renang ia selalu menolak dan memilih diam di pojok ruangan kolam renang itu. Guru-guru sih paham alasannya mengapa ia tidak pernah berenang dari kelas 1 hingga saat ini, tapi beberapa murid perempuan sering menatap iri Sakura, habisnya siapa sih yang tidak iri? Di Konoha _Gakuen_ ini Gay mengajarkan jika kau membolos satu saja materi atau absen sekali pada kelasnya –kecuali sakit, maka kau akan mendapatkan nilai di bawah ketentuan standar sekolah. Akan tetapi, terkadang mereka juga menatap aneh pada Sakura seolah-olah bertanya mengapa gadis itu tidak pernah ikut berenang.

Yeah, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak tahu.

Mereka cukup tahu bahwa Sakura tidak suka renang. Titik.

"Haruno?" panggil Gay.

"_Ha'i sensei_?" Sakura berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tolong catatkan setiap siswa di kelas yang akan mengikuti renang ya?" Gay tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Nanti kumpulkan jam istirahat."

"Baik _Sensei_!"

.

.

.

Sejak jam pulang sekolah, Naruto berlatih menggiring bola tanpa lelah. Tadi ia memang membolos pelajaran Asuma –habis membosankan sih dalihnya, dan berakhir dengan hukuman menulis sebanyak 5000 kali : '_AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBOLOS LAGI_.'

Bukannya ia orang yang suka membolos! Serius, ia itu memang sering keluar-masuk ruang guru, tertidur saat jam pelajaran, atau sering membuat ribut di lorong sekolah, tapi untuk membolos… jujur saja ia segan. Tapi, entah mengapa tadi ia benar-benar ingin bermain bola.

Walaupun udara dingin itu tidak akan menghentikannya sungguh. Udara bulan februari begini sih bukan apa-apa untuknya.

_**BLETRAAK!**_

Bola yang ia tendangkan tidak masuk ke dalam gawang, ia mendecih pelan.

"Kau harusnya menendangnya sedikit ke kiri."

Suara datar itu membuatnya menoleh, ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki dengan tas hitam dan kedua tangan yang di masukan ke saku tengah memandanginya. Kepala Naruto miring ke arah kiri, alisnya mengkerut.

Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu-_ttebayo_!" serunya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau makin jelek dengan bibir yang di majukan _dobe,_" ujar orang itu sambil mendecih.

Ya, Naruto ingat siapa dia.

Dia adalah orang yang di hukum bersama dengan Sakura-_chan_ waktu itu. Naruto melihatnya layaknya seorang _stalker _yang berjalan di belakang Sakura. Entah itu membuntuti, atau memang menunggui, atau sengaja.

Tapi yang terpenting, Naruto mengenalnya karena dia–

…dia adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil.

"Kau sedang apa di sini _teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang –sok, galak pada Sasuke. "Menguntitku yaaa?"

"Hanya lewat," ujarnya dingin tanpa menanggapi candaan Naruto.

"Masa?" Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu berdeham. Ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Aku pulang."

Ketika Sasuke berbalik, Naruto segera berlari dan akhirnya melompat dan mendarat pada punggung Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu nyaris terjungkal ke depan. Sebelum ia bisa menyumpahi Naruto, terlebih dahulu terdengar suara tawa Naruto yang _khas _di lapangan dan akhirnya suara omelan Sasuke pada pemuda berambut pirang itu mengiringinya.

"PASTI KAU KANGEN AKU YAAA TEME! AAAAAAAAAAAAH, SAHABATKU TERCINTA YANG DINGIN MERINDUKANKUUUU!"

Kemudian terdengar suara bantingan dan teriakan di lapangan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melemparkan botol air minumnya asal-asalan. Ia lalu menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang sepertinya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu terlihat memiliki banyak pikiran, hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Naruto bisa tahu itu. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa pemuda ini sudah banyak berubah.

Auranya berbeda.

Sasuke yang sekarang terasa lebih…

–gelap.

Dia mengenal Sasuke sejak mungkin dari dalam kandungan. Almarhum Ibunya dan Ibu Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat, hal itu juga menyebabkan dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi dekat. Naruto merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara juga karena Sasuke. Tapi, sayangnya di tahun pertamanya di _Chougakusei*_, kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Menyebabkan dirinya terpaksa pindah ke Konoha untuk tinggal dengan Kakek asuhnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasu-_teme_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu," Naruto nyengir. "Kau bisa cerita apa sajakan padaku."

"Aa."

Cowok berambut pirang itu mendengus, "bagaimana kabar Hinata dan Kak Itachi?"

Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lebih kaku ketika ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka, tapi masalahnya ia mengenal Sasuke lebih baik di bandingkan Sasuke mengenal dirinya ia tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, Naruto berinisiatif bertanya lagi.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Masih naksir tidak kau sama Hinata?"

"…"

"_Teme_…"

"…."

"Sasukeeee?"

"Kak Itachi sudah tidak ada," jawabnya pelan.

"_Nande*_?" ia tidak begitu _ngeh _dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia kemudian bertanya kembali. "Tidak ada? Memang kalian tinggal berpisah? Memangnya –"

"Dia mati Naruto," ujar Sasuke berusaha acuh. Ia membuang pandangan matanya pada langit di sisinya. "Mengerti?"

Mata Naruto membelalak begitu mendapatkan jawaban tak terduga itu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecelakaan."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia lalu meringis sambil menatap Sasuke dengan bersalah. "Aduh jadi serba salahkan."

"Hn."

Melihat arah pembicaraan sudah tidak enak, Naruto berinisiatif membelokan pembicaraan.

"Emh," ia berdeham pelan. "Jadi, kau dekat dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tidak."

"Kukira kau dekat dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Dia itu seperti menarik dirinya dan jadi jauh denganku, jadi ya aku bersyukur dia setidaknya ada yang bisa menjaganya," ujar Naruto.

"…"

"Setahun belakangan ini rasanya dia jadi aneh, tidak mau bergaul, menjadi penyendiri, berubah deh pokoknya. Awalnya dia itu orang yang ceria, terus baik, supel pula," Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke yang acuh padanya. Ia kemudian nyengir sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dulu sih banyak yang naksir sama Sakura-_chan._ Dan aku juga naksir."

"Pantas kau begitu peduli," cibir Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" sanggah Naruto cepat seraya menggerak-gerakan tangannya. "Tapi… aku berhutang padanya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga aku jadi kerasan di sinikan karena Sakura-_chan_. Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin aku tidak akan banyak teman begini. Jadi, melihatnya tidak ada yang menemanikan aku jadi tidak nyaman."

"Kenapa tidak kau yang menemaninya."

"Sudah aku coba, tapi dia terlihat canggung. Seperti takut aku akan mengapa-apakannya," Naruto mendesah pelan. "Kalau melihat dia aku jadi ingat Hinata deh. Yang dulu maksudnya."

"…"

"Hinatakan dulu begitu, saat Paman Hiashi… err… kalap," Naruto berusaha mencari kata yang pas. Tidak menyadari teman di sampingnya mulai bergerak gelisah. "Aku jadi kangen dia… Ah, kangen _pas _dulu kita pulang bareng, terus makan es krim, terus kalau Hinata di jahili sama anak-anak lain, kita yang menghajar anak-anak berandal itu! Hahaha."

"Aku juga," Sasuke mendongak menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"Hinata beruntung memiliki kau yang menjaganya Sasuke, tapi Sakura?" Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Dia sekarang cuman tinggal sama Ibu tirinya, mana galak lagi. Ayahnya jarang pulang. Jadi…"

"…"

"Aku ingin menitipkan Sakura padamu ya?" Naruto nyengir menatap Sasuke. "Karena, sepertinya sedikit banyak dia bisa menerimamu. Bagaimana?"

"…"

"_Teme_?"

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! JAWAB–"

"Hn."

"Eh?" pemuda berambut duren itu menatap Sasuke heran. "Apa?"

"Iya bawel."

"SERIUS? AAAAAAAAAH! TEME–"

"Tapi kau juga harus ikut membantuku," potong Sasuke seraya mendengus. Ia lalu meraih tasnya. "Aku pulang duluan."

Dan pemuda bermata hitam itupun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dengan seringainya, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika mendengar teriakan protes Naruto yang berkata bahwa mereka belum selesai. Dan sebagaimana Uchiha Sasuke selalu bertindak, tentu ia tidak akan menanggapi protesan si Uzumaki mudai itu.

Diam-diam, dia paham alasannya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu alasan mengapa ia sok sok menjadi pahlawan bagi Sakura.

Ya… alasan mengapa ia mau membantu Sakura adalah ini…

Mungkin karena –

…**ia melihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya dalam diri Sakura.**

.

.

TO **B**_E_ **C**ON_T_**I**_N_UE.

.

.

Author Note's :

13 halaman loooh ini hehehe. Oh iya, ini ide sendiri gak pake acara contek-contekan. Dan saya baru sadar kalau ternyata isi review dari fanfic saja rata-rata semuanya berisikan tugas untuk update dark moon LOLOLOL. Sebenernya saya gak ngerti loh kenapa pada suka dark moon =_=

Jadi, beginilaaaah! Mungkin ini 15-20'an chapter. Tapi, ada surprise di ending.

Mohon dukungannya buat fanfic ini yaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

**SPECIAL THANK'S**

**Uchiha Dian-chan **;** karimahbgz** ;_Aya-chan_ ;** Hanaxyneziel** ;_sasusaku kira_;_Zukazuka_;_mojojojojojo _;** Natsuyakiko32 **;** iya baka-san **;** Fiyui-chan **;** Tsurugi De Lelouch **;** akasuna no ei-chan **;** nadialovely **;** srzkun **; _pitalica _; _Richan _; MilanFruit ; sukeue ; Sakumori Haruna ; **sanny uchiharuno** ; _Utsukushii Haruhi_ ; **TFF UchiHaruno**

.

.

Sign,

.

.

Arissa-chin

(1st april 2013)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto memandangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan canggung. Aksen Tokyonya begitu kental, ia bahkan ragu ia bisa mendapatkan teman di sini…

"Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo_!" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Gelak tawa terdengar di kelas barunya itu, membuat pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, ia lalu nyengir lebar menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Mata _cerulean blue_nya berhenti berkeliling ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis yang –sepertinya, bawel seperti dirinya tengah tersenyum cerah memandangnya.

"Aksenmu lucu Naruto-_saaan_! Selamat datang yaaaa!" seru gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Dan, rasanya ia sudah mulai jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arissachin production 2013

_**Winter Flower's **_© Arissachin

**WARNING : AU, Drama, Probably OOC**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I'm sorry I'm conffesing right now. Thank you becoming my world. I love you._

_._

_._

_**Bab : Tiga.**_

.

Sasuke mengambil rotinya asal, lalu mengunyahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling rumahnya, dan…nihil. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Paman Madara sepertinya masih belum pulang, jadi ia kembali sendirian kali ini. Ia lalu mendengus pelan dan mengambil tasnya.

Sasuke memasang sepatunya dengan cepat lalu keluar dari rumah itu dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian ia mengambil sepedahnya yang ia simpan di halaman rumah Paman Madara. Ia menyimpan kunci itu di dalam sakunya dan menaruh tas di dalam keranjang besi sepedahnya.

Suara makian terdengar dari rumah sebelahnya, pintu di bantingkan dengan kasar dan benar saja dugaannya. Sakura keluar dari rumah itu dengan tergesa-gesa, _morning fight _sepertinya_…_

Ia lalu mendorong sepedahnya keluar dari halaman rumah dan mengunci pagarnya sebelum berjalan cepat sambil mendorong sepedah ke arah Sakura. Ia masih beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura ketika mendengar gadis itu menyapanya tanpa menoleh.

"Hey," sapa Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Ia lalu menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sakura. "_Daijobuka?"_

"Hmm, tidak bisa di bilang baik juga sih. Habis biasa Bibi Tsunade sepertinya sedang kesal, persediaan sakenya habis," kekeh Sakura. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Berjalan denganmu."

"Aku tahu, tapikan kau naik sepedah. Kenapa di tuntun sepedahnya?" Sakura ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Menyadari dirinya kelewat ramah, gadis itu berdeham pelan sebelum berkata kembali dengan canggung. "Sudahlah, tidak jadi."

"…"

"…"

Keduanya lalu kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Sasuke lalu berhenti dan menaiki sepedahnya. Ia menarik tas gadis itu sebelum gadis itu bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Sakura yang hampir saja terjengkang jatuh kebelakang langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menoleh.

"Emh?" alisnya mengangkat seolah bertanya pada lelaki itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mengucapkan ini sekali. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, mengerti?" ujar Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya. Sepertinya ia malu –setidaknya itu yang di tangkap Sakura.

"…emmh…baiklah?" ujar Sakura mengangguk ia menatap Sasuke dengan alis sebelah kanannya yang lebih tinggih.

"…" Sasuke menghela nafasnya ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tas Sakura. "Naruto khawatir padamu."

"Uzumaki-_san_? Uzumaki Naruto-_san_?"

"Naruto," koreksi Sasuke. "Dia ingin kau berteman dengannya. Dan –"

"Teman," gumam Sakura dengan mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi–"

"Berhenti memotongku, jadi kau juga secara langsung sudah menjadi temanku."

"Ha?" pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengulanginya Haruno," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia lalu melirik ke arah jamnya. "Aku tahu kau pintar."

"Tapikan, Uzumaki-_san_ itu –"

"Sudah kukatakan panggil Naruto saja. Sebenarnya si bodoh itu memintamu memanggilnya Naruto-_kun_ saja," potong Sasuke sambil memutar iris matanya.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan! Uzumaki Naruto-_san_ dan aku tidak dekat!"

"Bilang itu pada si kepala batu," tukas Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke membut Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau menyebut temanmu sendiri kepala batu?"

"Kami tidak terima penolakan," pemuda itu lalu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Naik."

"Tunggu…" Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu. "Kau yakin? Jadi temanku? Maksudku, aku? Haruno Sakura. Kau–"

"Sakura, berisik." pertama kali pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Naik."

"Sasuke," desah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia ikut-ikutan memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. "Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu…"

"Bawel. Akukan sudah bilang aku benci mengulangi kata-kataku," gerutu Sasuke. Kali ini ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya lagi. "Kau mau disuruh menyekop salju lagi?"

"…tidak."

"Naik."

"…"

"…"

"Tapi…"

"…"

"…baiklah," Sakura mendesah pelan.

Ia bukannya menyerah, tapi ia cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa argumen ini tidak akan ada ujungnya. Jika ia tidak mengalah, ia meragukan pemuda berambut _raven _itu akan mengalah.

Ia lalu berjalan memutari Sasuke, setelah itu ia menyamankan dirinya di jok belakang sepedah pemuda itu. Ia memegang baju belakang Sasuke –dia tidak mungkin memeluk Sasukekan, berusaha menjaga jarak kesopanan. Ia tidak mau di anggap mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dan, pemuda itupun mulai mengayuh sepedahnya.

Gadis itu di selimuti keraguan, tapi ia begitu ingin menyuarakan keinginannya. Tapi…tidak akankah itu terdengar bodoh? Ah, orang macam apa yang akan menolak Uchiha Sasuke si orang baru yang di gilai hampir tiap gadis di sekolah, dan Uzumaki Naruto si kapten sepak bola?

Tapi berteman dengan mereka….resikonya terlalu tinggi.

Mata hijaunya memandangi punggung lebar Sasuke di depannya. Tapi orang-orang ini bergitu baik padanya. Memangnya…sejak kapan berteman itu di larang?

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan. Ia berkata dengan pelan, namun ia yakin Sasuke pasti bisa mendengarnya. "…terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku."

Entah apa yang merasuki Uchiha Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba saja tanpa ia sadari….bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang mungkin akan membuat siapapun kaget.

_Karena, masalahnya Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu._

Omong-omong kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum ya?

"Hn, pegangan."

.

.

.

Tatapan membunuh dari banyak gadis di kelasnya membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah dan tidak pernah keluar lagi. Belum pernah ia merasa setidak nyaman ini. Alasannya sederhana. Karena ia datang kesekolah berboncengan naik sepeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Walaupun masalah berboncengan itu hal yang sepele, tapi masalahnya yang memboncengnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. _Sang Uchiha Sasuke. _Dan karena itulah, masalah ini tidak mungkin menjadi sesederhana yang dipikirkan awalnya.

Mata Tayuya yang menatapnya tak suka membuatnya makin menggeliat di tempatnya dengan canggung.

Asuma-_sensei _yang biasanya memperhatikan tiap muridnya kali ini sepertinya gagal menangkap tatapan membunuh tiap gadis ke arahnya. Kenapa nasibnya sial sekali sih hari ini.

_**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**_

Dan belpun berbunyi.

Dan pintu nerakanyapun dibuka.

Sorakan terdengar di tiap kelas. Setelah sang guru keluar, gadis-gadis mulai mendekatinya. Uh-oh, apakah secepat ini? Dalam hati ia mengira-ngira apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Menggunting seragamnya? Menguncinya di toilet? Melemparinya benda? Atau–

"Sakura."

Dan semua gadis yang hendak mendekatinyapun berhenti. Suara dingin Sasuke membuat mereka terdiam di tempat. Mata hijau Sakura menatap pemuda itu, mulai dari bangkit dari bangkunya hingga berdiri di sisi Sakura. _hell_, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka atas perubahan di kelas ini. Ia mengangkat benda yang ada di tangannya lalu menunduk menatapnya sambil berkata,

"Naruto bilang, kita makan bersama di kantin."

Ia mengerjap bingung. Tunggu…Naruto?

"Eh? Aku juga?"

"Bodoh," ujar lelaki itu mendengus sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. Tanpa menoleh, ia kembali berkata, "cepat."

Berkatilah dia _Kami-sama_, karena saat ini ia sedang terjun bebas ke dalam nerakanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaaaaaan_!"

Teriakan Naruto membuatnya meringis pelan, di depannya berjalan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan si putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki itu. Diam-diam Sakura bisa mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas keluar dari bibirnya.

Bahkan ketika dua orang itu tiba di meja kafetaria itu, Naruto masih sibuk menarik-narik baju teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian, lihat siapa yang di bawa oleh _teme_!"

Wajah Sakura terlihat gugup begitu 3 pasang mata itu menatapnya. "Haruno Sakura _desu_."

"Kau tahu akukan? Tahu tahu tahu? Kau pasti tahu dari Sasuke bukaaaan?" Naruto menatapnya dengan ceria. Ia lalu menunjuk 2 orang di sisinya. "Ini Yamanaka Ino dan Chouji! Dia teman sekelas kita dulu waktu SMP ingat tidak?!"

"Aku ingat," Chouji mengunyah keripik di mulutnya. "Gadis berisik yang menjadi bendahara kelas kita dulukan?"

Mengabaikan perkataan Chouji, iriss mata Sakura menatap gadis Yamanaka itu. Dan, alih-alih memperhatikan lelaki yang belakangan di gilai oleh gadis-gadis di sekolah ini, mata birunya malah menatap balik Sakura dengan tatapan heran, bercampur kaget. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget juga sejujurnya. Ia mengerti dengan jelas mengapa Ino memandanginya begitu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sebelum duduk di atas kursi."Hn."

"Hai," Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Chouji mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai ucapan salam –dan kembali terfokus pada makanannya lagi. Ino malah mendengus dan menyipitkan matanya memandangi gadis bermata hijau itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau bicara seperti pada siapa saja," tukas Ino, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya dan Naruto. "Duduk sini _forhead girl_."

Semua ini berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia berpikir kalau Ino akan marah padanya.

Mengomel.

Atau minimal, mengacuhkannya.

"Eh?"

"Apa?" ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Kalian kenal?" Naruto menyela pembicaraan kedua gadis itu, pemuda itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tentu saja bodoh," gerutu Ino, ia kemudian menyadari ada satu orang baru yang ikut duduk di meja mereka. "Dan, halo Uchiha-_san _senang melihatmu di sini lagi."

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus seraya mendudukan dirinya di seberang Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian. "Kalian sepertinya sudah kenal lama."

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kalian semua," ia bergantian menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mata yang menyipit. Ia menyibakan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. "Kami ini sahabat tahu."

Dari ujung matanya, Haruno Sakura bisa melihat alis Sasuke yang naik dengan tatapan yang sedikit bingung.

"Benarkaaaaaaaaah? Whoaaah aku tidak tahu kalian berteman loh!" Naruto memandangi kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan takjub. "Aku saja mau berkenalan susah sekali. Oh iya, kau sudah dengar tentangku dari Sasuke bodoh inikaaaaaan?"

"_Ha'i_," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya gugup. "Aku sudah dengar."

"Waaaaa, kau manis sekali sih Sakura," Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat dan menatapnya dengan kaget. "Hehehe, kau panggil aku Naruto-_kun _saja ya!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak terima kata tidak!" pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Ia kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya pada gadis berambut merah jambut itu.

"Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman idiot," gerutu Ino seraya memutar iris birunya dengan bosan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya. "_Iie_, _skinship _itu dibutuhkan agar kami makin dekat Ino!"

"Pfft, gagasan tolol macam apa itu," tukas Ino seraya menyibakan poninya. Ia kemudian menyisiri isi kantin dengan matanya. "Omong-omong Sai lama sekali sih!"

"Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, si pucat yang gila senyum. Nanti deh aku kenalkan," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Dan dada Sakura terasa lebih hangat kali ini.

Tangannya bergerak ke arah dadanya, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke –yang entah mengapa ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Ia mengulas senyuman pada Sasuke. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, bibirnya bergerak sendiri tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

'_Arigatou_…'

.

.

.

Keduanya makan dalam diam, suara sendok dan garpu memenuhi ruangan itu. Sasuke agak ragu sebenarnya untuk menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi, pernahkah kalian mendengar pribahasa '_rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya'_?

Belum lagi Naruto yang terus menerus menerornya melalui _e-mail_ menyuruhnya menanyakan hal begini pada pamannya.

Omong-omong soal Naruto, ia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Sasuke tidak pernah berpikiran sedikitpun bahwa lelaki pirang itu cukup populer di sekolah ini. Walaupun ia terlihat tidak memedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya, tapi saat tadi Naruto mendatangi kelasnya dan mengantar Sakura yang habis makan bersama di lantai atas sekolah ia sempat melihat wajah para perempuan di kelasnya.

Belum lagi saat ia juga ikut berjalan bersama Naruto.

Benar-benar _priceless_.

Sakura walaupun belum benar-benar menerima konsep pertemanan yang di terapkan oleh Naruto, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa diam-diam gadis itu merasa cukup senang memiliki teman. Dengan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan, ia cukup tahu perasaan gadis itu.

Dan, kembali ke topik utama.

Ia harus mengorek informasi dari Paman Madara atas perintah Naruto –kenapa ia dengan mudah menurut saja sih.

"Paman," panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?" jawab Madara heran. Lelaki bujang ini sedikit kaget, keponakannya bukan tipe orang yang membuka mulutnya di saat makan begini. "Ada apa?"

"Paman tahu soal Sakura dan Ibunya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ibunya?" Madara mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Ia lalu menjentikan jarinya cepat. "Aaah, maksudnya Tsunade-_san_? Dia bukan Ibunya, itu Ibu tirinya."

"Hn, Paman tahu?" tanyanya. Ia lalu berdeham. "Maksudku, soal keduanya."

Pamannya terlihat menyuapkan nasinya ke mulutnya. Kemudian, ia menggigit sumpitnya (_posenya benar-benar sok imut sumpah_) seakan-akan ia tengah berpikir. Ia menimbang-nimbang, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke banyak bertanya? Ini jelas bukan kebiasaan Sasuke. Madara sedikit banyak penasaran apa yang membuat Sasuke bertanya padanya.

Karena, percayalah Madara tahu bahwa Sasuke itu adalah versi _mini _dari Fugaku.

"Apa ya…" gumam Madara. Ia menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Tsunade-_san _itu Ibu tiri Sakura. Kizashi temanku, dia seorang kapten kapal laut apa ya? Aku lupa namanya, pokoknya dia jarang sekali pulang, bisa setaun sekali pulangnya. Terus, Kizashi juga tidak jelas kenapa menikah dengan Tsunade. Padahal setau Paman sih, Kizashi terlalu mencintai almarhum Mebuki. Mungkin mencari sosok Ibu bagi Sakura."

"…"

"Oh ya, kenapa kau bertanya?" Madara menghentikan ceritanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jangan bilang kau naksir anaknya!"

"Paman…"

"Atau kau malah naksir Tsunade! Astaga Sasukeeeeeeeeeee! Kau itu mau jadi gigolo wanita tua apa?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu memutar matanya mendapati perlakuan kekanakan Pamannya. Entah terlalu banyak menonton drama, anak pungut, atau terjadi mutasi gen, tapi kadang ia bingung apakah Pamannya itu adalah Uchiha atau bukan.

Karena, sifatnya sangat bukan ke-Uchiha'an.

"Jawab aku nak! Oh tidaaaaaak, keponakanku tercintaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Menyebalkan memang tua bangka ini.

Kalau bukan karena orang yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding Madara menerornya melalu _e-mail _untuk menanyai soal Sakura, mana mau ia ada di posisi ini? Sudah di godai, di kira naksir Tsunade, sampai di sangka sebagai pecinta tante-tante.

'_Kau harus berterima kasih padaku _dobe_,' _batinnya.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik memenuhi lorong sekolahnya. Ia tahu sejak ia masuk ke gerbang sekolah, orang-orang memandanginya seolah ia adalah benda terlangka di dunia. Sedikit banyak ia risih juga, karena ia terbiasa menjadi _wallflower_, bukan sebagai pusat perhatian. Tapi, entah mengapa ia seolah-olah bisa merasakan tatapan benci dari banyak orang –gadis sih sebenarnya.

Sakura berdiri di depan lokernya hendak melepaskan sepatunya untuk dig anti dengan _uwabaki_. Ia berusaha membuka lokernya seraya menjingjing sepatunya. Loker nomer 28, ia memasukan kunci dan memutarnya.

**KLIK**.

Ia membuka pintu loker itu dan kemudian alisnya mengkerut. Sepatunya…dimana _uwabaki_nya?

Dia bukan gadis bodoh jelas. Dan, kedatangannya ke sekolah bersama Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu mungkin adalah sebagian kecil alasan hilangnya _uwabaki_nya, sebagian besar sisanya kurasa orang lainpun akan menebak dengan mudah.

_Ia toh bukan orang yang likeable._

Tapi, rasa benci mereka kali ini sepertinya tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan awalnya. Karena, jika sebelumnya orang-orang hanya tidak menyukainya. Kali ini, mungkin orang-orang **sangat membencinya**. Itu perbedaan besar yang sangat signifikan.

Gadis Haruno itu menghela nafasnya sebelum memasukan sepatunya ke dalam lokernya, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya berusaha mencari siapapun yang bisa jadi petunjuk kemana hilangnya _uwabakinya_. Tapi percuma saja, semua orang terlihat sibuk –atau pura-pura sibuk. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tanya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Mungkin, ia harus meminta _uwabaki_ baru ke sekolah.

Tidak lupa mengunci pintu lokernya terlebih dahulu, gadis berambut merah jambu itu kemudian melangkah menuju ruang guru. Berharap ada kelebihan _uwabaki _disana. Pada musim dingin begini, memakai kaus kaki tanpa _uwabaki_ di dalam ruanganpun ia rasa tidak cukup membuatnya hangat. Rasa dingin ini bakal membuat kakinya mati rasa lama-lama.

Langkahnya terasa begitu jauh, padahal jarak antara loker dan ruang guru tidak begitu jauh. Biasanya ia datang terlambat karena harus mengurusi tetek bengek Tsunade terlebih dahulu. Tapi, pagi ini ia tidak menemukan Tsunade di rumah. Jadi, ia tidak sibuk mengurusi keperluan Ibu tirinya dulu.

Setibanya di ruang guru, ia mengetuk pintunya pelan, kemudian membuka pintu geser itu. Saat kepalanya terjulur duluan ke dalam ruangan, ia dapat melihat Hidan –guru musiknya, tengah membaca map berwarna merah. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum berucap.

"Permisi _Sensei_," ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Melihat Hidan mengangkat kepalanya ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa masih ada _uwabaki _lebih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" ia menaruh mapnya dan menatap Sakura dengan alis yang menyatu. "Kenapa dengan _uwabaki_mu?"

"…_uwabaki _saya hilang," kata gadis itu ragu seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi tadi murid yang berambut pirang meminta sisa _uwabaki _yang ada. Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang kehilangan _uwabaki_ sih?" gerutunya.

Ah, murid berambut pirang?

Sepertinya ia tahu ini ulah siapa.

"…ah tidak," ia lalu membungkuk sopan ke arah Hidan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dan gadis muda itu memutar tubuhnya keluar dari ruang guru. Mengabaikan teriakan Hidan tentang dinginnya udara tanpa _uwabaki_, Sakura melangkah menuju kelasnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa kecil. Astaga, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa sulitnya untuk berteman.

Bahkan saat ia punya satu teman, orang-orang langsung membuatnya terpaksa melepas temannya itu.

Yah, salahkan dirinya sih yang tiba-tiba berteman dengan pemuda Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu. Tunggu, bukannya ia menyebut Sasuke dan Naruto temannya! Tapi…orang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Atau temannya. Atau apapunlah ia tidak peduli.

'_Habisnya temannyakan Sasuke dan Naruto, makannya jadi seribet ini,'_ batinnya.

Dia bukannya tidak senang berteman dengan mereka, dia senang kok. Belum lagi keduanya terlihat berusaha mendekati dirinya walaupun dia kelihatan mati-matian tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Dan dia menghargai usaha mereka.

Dia tidak akan menyerah. Apalagi sampai melepaskan mereka berdua.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan mereka.

"_Ganbatte ne _Sakura," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. pfft, ia tahu kok hari-harinya akan semakin berat. Tapi, ia tidak akan menyerah! Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau menyerah.

.

.

.

"Haruno-_san_, apa tidak dingin? Tidak memakai _uwabaki _apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara cempreng Tayuya membuat dirinya mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu tua itu terlihat khawatir –tepatnya sok khawatir. Tapi, ia tahu di balik wajahnya itu Tayuya tengah mengejekinya. Memangnya kalian pikir siapa tersangka di balik hilangnya _uwabaki_nya?

"Lidahmu di ambil kucing Haruno?" suara melengking Shion membuat mata hijaunya melirik gadis itu.

Tawa berderai di kelas, membuat suasana makin tidak nyaman bagi Sakura. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Sasuke tidak kembali ke kelas dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau selalu di temukan dalam kondisi menyedihkan begini.

"Apa –"

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_~"

Suara pemuda berkulit _tan _itu membuat seisi kelas terdiam. Terutama dengan Uchiha Sasuke di belakang pemuda itu. Dengan auranya yang berbahaya saja orang kadang-kadang berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya.

"Kita makan bareng lagi yuuuuuuuuuk? _Teme _mau mentraktir katanya," ujar Naruto bersemangat. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Kayaknya Naruto sama tidak pekanya ya dengan Sasuke?

Sakura membelalakan matanya begitu Naruto menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat tatapan dari gadis-gadis itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu, perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya. Ia harusnya sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Ayoooo kita ke kantin!"

Tangan Naruto di kalungkan ke lehernya dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar kelas. Samar-samar ia mendengar gerutuan Sasuke di belakangnya. Pfft, ia harus menerima konsekuensinya jika mau memiliki teman.

Toh apapun yang ia lakukan orang-orang tetap tidak akan menyukainya bukan?

"_Dobe_, tunggu."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat baik Naruto maupun Sasuke diam dan tidak berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih dingin di bandingkan biasanya. Tatapannya mengarah pada kaki Sakura.

"Kemana _uwabaki_mu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat perempuan di dalam kelasnya menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Satu, suara Sasuke terdengar kelewat dingin –dan seperti menahan marah _(padahal apa yang membuatnya marah?_). Kedua, Sakura yakin mereka menatap takut-takut begitu karena mereka ambil peran dalam keadaan ini.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Hilang."

"BAGAIMANA BISAAAAAAAAA?" suara Naruto terdengar begitu keras. Ia lalu menatap kelas Sakura. "Kalian ya pelakunya!"

Dengan cepat gadis-gadis di kelas Sakura menggeleng..

"Aku ceroboh, kemarin mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya," tambah Sakura cepat.

Dan detik berikutnya, hal yang tidak ia duga terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian melepas uwabakinya. Pemuda itu kemudian memutar posisi _uwabaki_nya sehingga Sakura bisa dengan mudah memakainya.

"Pakai."

"Eh?"

"_Teme_?"

"EEEEEEEEEH?"

Suara heran, bercampur kaget, bercampur iri terdengar di koridor sekaligus kelas Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke takut-takut, berusaha memberi sinyal bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke mengingat pasukan gadis barbar yang iri padanya bisa melakukan hal gila lain padanya.

"Tidak usah," ujar Sakura keras kepala seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak dingin."

"Sakura ini dingin sekaaali!" protes Naruto. Pemuda itu kali ini ikut mencopot uwabaki sebelah kanannya. "Mungkin ini kebesaran, jadi bagaimana kalau pake sebelah yang Sasuke dan sebelah yang milikku?"

Ucapan Naruto mau tak mau mengundang bisik-bisik –_lagi. _

"Tapi…" Sakura terlihat ragu.

"Pakai atau kita bertiga sama-sama tidak usah pakai _uwabaki_?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang menusuk.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

Meningat kadar kekeras kepalaan dan kenekatan orang baru ini, Sakura sadar bahwa lebih baik ia memakai sebelah-sebelah

"…terima kasih…" gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. "…sungguh terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih…**

**Terima kasih karena sudah menarikku dari duniaku sendiri…**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau berada di sisiku…**

**Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi matahariku…**

.

.

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaah halooooooooooow~_

_Sayaaaa sibuk sekali, maafkan banyak yang tertelantarkan, hihihihi. Tapi syukurlaaaah ini jadi juga fanfic saya yang chapter 3nya. Dan chapter 4 kayaknya masih lama di publish. Tapi, tungguin ajaya. Gak'an discontinue kok._

_Oh ya, aku bikin fanfic baru rada horror gitu. Karakternya dari Naruto kok! Hihhihi, boleh di cek ya! Judulnya SERI CERITA HANTU PERGURUAN KONOHA._

_Kalau berkenan mohon review juga! ^^_

_Oh btw, jangan nagih saya dark moon di sini ya wkwkwkwk._

_._

_._

_**SPECIAL THANK'S :**_

_**.**_

_**Hidan Gila (**_Aku juga kasihan, tapi gimana dooong buat kelanjutan ceritanya hehehe.) _; __**jellalna **__(_bukaaan, Tsunade itu Ibu tirinya hehehe); **sanny kazehaya uchiha **(syudaaaah di update yaaa, mohon reviewnya lagi hihihi) ; **Ricchi** (samaaa kok nyesek, hehehe semoga happy ending ya wkwkwk, syudaah di update, kalau boleh review lagi yak ^^) ; **Tsurugi De Lelouch **(Muuuuuuuuuuuungkin, tapi nanti juga berubah kok hehehe) ; _**nono **_(cumaaaan sama latar belakangnya, suka di siksa doang hehehe. Mungkin dark moon nanti ya) ; **Nina317Elf** (kenapa sakit matanya? aku juga gak suka, taaaapikan buat jalan ceritanya jadi kepaksa harus dikaitkan hehehe) ; **hanazono yuri **(romancenya dikit yaaak maafkan tidak ahli hiks….sudaaah di update yaa hehehe) ; _**Ryouta Shiroi **_(sudaaah di update ya hehehe) ; _**NE **_(Dark Moon nanti aja ya di update nya hehe maaf. Iyaa udah di update kaaan hehehe) ; _**Ramen Panas **_(Whuaaah ada yang mirip? Ceritanya ini ide sendiri kok, kesamaan mungkin gak sengaja ya hehehe. Iyaaaa gak apa-apa kok hehehe) ; _**uchiharuno phorepeerr **_(waaaa makasih pujiannya soal dark moon hehehe. Update yang mana? Kalau yang ini sih udah update wkwkwk) ; _** nabilla **_(makaaaaaaaaasih udah di update kok hehe) ; **iya baka-san ** (hahaha maaf yaaa lama update. Pastiiii ada alasan kok! Iyaa udah di update maaf nunggu lama hehehe) ; **Sakumori Haruna **(mungkin updatenya kalau author ad aide *plak* wkwkkw =)))) sekarang sih lagi di usahain nulis lagi, author baru mulai ngampus jadi rada sibuk ehhehe) ; **Shichi Hzr **(makaaaaaaaaasih dan maaf ya kalau updatenya lama! Tapi ini di update kok hehehe) ; **akasuna no ei-chan** (sudah di lanjutkan ya hahaha) ; _**Utsukushii Haruhi **_(waaaaa gapapa hehehe maaf ya lama update, gakan discontinue kok! Pasti bikin Sasusaku terus kok hehe) ; **desypramitha2 **(sudaaah lanjut yaa hehehe) ; **Benrina hinju **(Makaaaaaaaaaaaasih pujiannya, maaf yaa kalau updatenya lama hehe) ; **Haekal Uchiha **(hahahaha, demiiii peran jadi aja madara jadi pamannya XD muuuuungkin gak ya kabur *dikemplang* sudaaah update kok! Hehehe)

.

.

Mohooooooon review lagi yaa hehehe :D


End file.
